


The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You

by CorruptedReality



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Falling In Love, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: Frank Iero runs away from home to get away from the constant fighting his parents are doing, instead he ends up in a much scarier situation. He's forced to join Retribution, a gang lead by Bob Bryar. Three years later, after being sent to Reincarnate, the rival gang lead by Chris Motionless, to kill one of their members, Frank starts to bond with everyone, he even falls in love with one of the members, in secrecy, he joins Reincarnate. Retribution finds out and make Frank pay for it.





	The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by another fanfiction that was really, really good. I wanted to go with a Saints Row vibe with this story. Hope you guys like it because this story took a LOOOOOOONG time to make.

“You fucking skank!” I heard my dad yell to my mom as she cried. I was laying on my bed, shaking. My parents are constantly fighting with each other. Dad was an angry drunk and mom had a pill addiction. I heard glass breaking, thudding, slamming, screaming, and crying. I had enough, these two do nothing but send my anxiety to the fucking roof. I love them, but I can’t live like this anymore, I can’t remember there ever being a quiet night. I grabbed a duffle bag from under my bed, I stuffed some clothes in, my meds, my lighter, a pack of cigarettes, and my jacket. Once I was all packed up, I took out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote a note to my parents. I grabbed my bag and opened my window, I tried to put my bag outside as quietly as possible then crawled out of it. I checked my pockets to feel for my phone, it was in my left pants pocket. I took off into town. I know being in the city alone was dangerous but so was being back at home. 

 

It was starting to get cold so I grabbed my jacket from my bag and put it on, luckily I had some money in the pocket, I’d get at least a pack of cigarettes. As I kept walking, I heard a hushed conversation coming from the alleyway. I peeked around the corner, I saw a tall man in brown hair, talking to an obvious addict from the way he was scratching himself. After slipping the addict a small bag, the tall man looked at me. He walked over to me and pulled out a knife and pressed it to my throat. “Snitches get stitches, motherfucker.” he said. “I didn’t see anything!” I cried. “What drug did I sell?” “I-I-I don’t know!” The man moved the knife away from me. “Alright, you’re lucky I already made the deal, I could kill you right now and avoid the risk of you snitching or you can join Retribution. The choice is yours, kid.” I swallowed. I don’t wanna be part of a gang but I’m not ready to die. “R-Retribution?” I asked. “My gang, well the gang I chose, I’m the head lieutenant. Better make your choice kid, your life depends on it.” I froze at the sight of the knife, I really don’t have much of a choice at this point. “I’ll join…” I muttered. “Welcome, I’m Brendan.” “I’m Frank…” Brendan lead me to an abandoned cheat. Inside was a whole bunch of guys, some were heavily tattooed, some just wore makeup, one did both. 

 

Brendan lead me to a man with short blonde hair and a beard. “Who the hell is this Brendan?” he asked. “Bob, this is Frank. He agreed to join us.” said Brendan. Bob took a look at me, he was mostly glaring as he examined me. “You’ll do. Welcome to Retribution. You answer to me if anything needs to be questioned. Brendan will show you the ropes and uh…” Bob looked around the room and pointed to a man without a shirt on, his tattoos might as well be his shirt since his whole torso was inked up. “Ronnie, over here.” Bob signalled for the inked up man to approach us. “Yeah boss?” he asked. “You and Brendan are gonna teach the new kid over here how we run things. Kid, Brendan and Ronnie over here are keeping an eye on you and they’ll report to me on your progress.” “Hey boss, shouldn’t he be canonized?” Ronnie asked. “That’s right, Pete, Patrick, Nick, Ryan, Deuce, Matt, Oli, get over here!” The rest of the gang walked over to us. ”We gotta canonize the new kid.” said Bob. My eyes widened as I swallowed, the gang all surrounded me, I was a pretty good fighter, but against seven guys, so much for not dying. I managed to take out the guy with the fedora on, after that, the rest just piled on top of me and started kicking me. “Alright boys that’s enough.” said Bob. Thank God, I thought they were about to kill me. “You got at least Patrick down, you earned your place in Retribution.” Patrick got up and tipped his hat to me. “You’re still new so follow Brendan and Ronnie around.” I nodded. 

 

Almost four years past, I’m now a higher rank than Pete, I’m up there with Deuce. Because I’m the youngest, I barely get any respect, except from maybe Brendan and Ronnie, they were with me the most. We were outside smoking, well Ronnie and I were, Brendan didn’t. “Bob wants to see you, Frank.” said Nick. I raised my eyebrow then put out my cigarette and met with Bob. “Hey kid, sit down, I got a big job for ya.” he said. “What’s up?” I asked. “I shoulda told you something earlier, we have a rival gang, Reincarnate. I used to be in the gang until that little bitch Mikey Way started shit. We’re called Retribution for a reason. I want you to go undercover and when the time is right, kill Mikey Way.” “You want me to kill somebody?” “Mikey Way’s a little bitch who I shoulda killed a year ago..” “What did he do?” “We got into a fight then his equally as much of a little bitch older brother told Chris about it and I left.” Bob took out a small photograph of a guy in blonde hair, dark eyes, and a striped tank top on. “That’s Mikey, make his death long and painful.” I swallowed and took the picture with me. “The address for their hideout is on the back.” I nodded and made my way to Reincarnate’s hideout, it was an abandoned motel. A tall guy with short black hair, more tattoos than me, and blue eyes was outside smoking a cigarette, I walked up to him.

 

“Light me up too?” I asked him. He gave me a confused look then shrugged his shoulders. “Sure.” he said. He had a fairly deep voice. He handed me his lighter as I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “I’m Frank by the way.” “Andy. Nice to meet ya.” He shook my hand. Andy put his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. “I’d invite you inside but outsiders aren’t allowed in.” “I won’t say anything, I promise.” I suddenly got flashbacks of when I met Brendan. Is Andy gonna threaten me too? “Don’t breathe a word about this place. Come in, follow me.” I was shocked, Andy had a completely different reaction than Brendan, then again, I met Brendan during a drug deal, I met Andy at their hideout. The lobby was filled with guys, same amount as us. Two of them were playing cards. “Hey-Hey Andy, no outsiders. Chris’ll have your ass.” one of them said. Half of them heavily wore makeup and tattoos, more than any of our guys. None of them had anywhere to the extent that Ronnie has. “It’s fine CC, he’ll keep quiet, he promised.” said Andy. “God dammit Andy, you’re too nice. You really shouldn’t be in a gang.” “Hey, keep in mind I’m a much higher rank than you are, I don’t think Chris’ll be too upset.” Then a man with red hair, bright red hair, a cut-off sleeve shirt, and tight black jeans walked inside, he had a little bit of white residue under his nose, musta done some coke. “Gerard you really need to get off that shit.” said Andy. “I know Andy but it keeps me going, I’m afraid to sleep man.” said the red head, he looked at me. “Who’s he?” “Oh, this is Frank, I met him outside.” “Nice to meet you, I’m Gerard.” He shook my hand, his pupils were huge but his eyes overall were very pretty. “This is Ashley, Jinxx, Ray, CC, Jake, Marilyn, and...Mikey’s around here somewhere.” My eyes widened.

 

Mikey is who Bob sent me out here to kill. “As in...Mikey Way?” I asked. “Yeah, my younger brother, he’s the guy who does the mathematical shit around here, and strategist. We’d be nowhere without Mikey.” I nodded. I kept my mouth shut to avoid possibly blowing my cover. A very tall man with long black hair, dark eye makeup, and is also heavily tattooed walked out of the room with curtain rather than a door, he looked down at me, his makeup made him look angry. “Who brought the outsider?” he asked, “Andy.” CC said in a snarky tone. “Andy you know not to allow outsiders here.” “He swore he wouldn’t speak about this place, Chris.” So Chris was their leader. Why does everyone in this gang have to be hot? “W-what if I wanted to join the gang?” I asked. Chris gave me a puzzled look. “Okay, you gotta pass initiation first.” “Oh God, are you all gonna beat my ass?” “What?” No. You have to go on a drug run, come back with the money and you’re in.” I can definitely do that, drug runs were how I got as high of a rank as I am. “Alright, I’ll do it.” I said. “Gerard and Andy will assist you, they’ll report your progress.” said Chris. I nodded. Andy drove us to an alleyway between a grocery store and a clothes store, Andy parked in a parking lot space of the grocery store ro make our operation less obvious. 

 

A man in the alley between the stores was waiting for us. “Alright, give him the order, get the money and get back in.” said Andy. I nodded. “Good luck.” Gerard said smiling. My heart raced a little, I smiled back and stepped out of the car. I gave a hushed moan that I had built up from Gerard’s smile. I approached the man. “You got the money?” I asked. The man placed a wad of cash in my hands, in exchange, I handed him his fix, LSD. We shook hands and he took off. I made my way back to the car, I showed Andy and Gerard the cash, they gave me a thumbs up and we headed back to the hideout. Chris was counting the cash as I stand between Andy and Gerard. He looked up at me, the room was silent, I looked at Andy then at Gerard and back at Chris. He smirked. “Welcome to Reincarnate.” he said and he shook his hand. I smiled. “You’ll be following Andy and Gerard around so you get the hang of things around here. They’ll give you something to do. Don’t be afraid to come to me for things.” I nodded. My phone rang, I checked it, Ronnie was calling. “Fucking hell Ronnie.” I thought. “Could you excuse me for a sec guys, I gotta take this.” I stepped outside and answered the phone. “What is it Ronnie?” I asked. “What the fuck are you doing Frank, did you kill Mikey yet?” he asked. “No, I just got in, I haven’t even seen Mikey yet.” “You better wrap it up dude, boss is getting impatient.” “Tell him I need more time, I...I’m working on a plan to take him out.” “Fine, but I can only cover your ass for so long, Frank.” “I know, thanks Ronnie.” I hung up and went back inside.

 

I sat by Gerard, his eyes were really dark around them, it wasn’t makeup I don’t think. He picked up a small plank of wood, and took out a white rock, and a razor blade. “Hey Marilyn, wanna do a line?” he asked a man with very light skin, tattoos all over his arms, and long black hair. “Fuck yeah.” he answered. His voice was deeper than Andy’s almost. Marilyn grabbed a ball peen hammer and the white rock as Gerard was making rolls out of paper. BAM! Went the hammer, shattering the rock, Marilyn scooped up the residue and shards onto the plank of wood, Gerard handed him a paper tube, he used the razor blade to make two lines out of the powder. Gerard put one of the tube to his nose, the other to the line of coke, he used his finger to block one nostril and inhaled the powder out the other, he straightened up and his eyes twitched, Marilyn snorted the other line. “Thanks Gerard.” he said, “Uh...why do you guys snort cocaine? Are you even allowed to do it?” I asked. “Chris says it’s fine as long as we get ourselves and don’t steal from the selling supply.” said Marilyn. “I do it to avoid sleeping, Marilyn over here does it for fun.” said Gerard. “Why avoid sleep?” “Because I have...awful night terrors. All the gang wars we’ve had just haunts my dreams. Trust me, I hate resorting to cocaine to keep me awake but it’s the only thing I can get without having a medical record for some awakening pills. Billie takes care of us medical-wise.” “Billie?” “Oh, he’s out with Mikey. Chris sent them to get a delivery truck.” “What do you need a truck for.” “It’s not about the truck, it’s about what’s in the truck.” “Actually, we’re due for another turf war against Retribution.” Marilyn added. I froze. 

 

“R-Retribution?” I stuttered. “Yeah, our rival gang. Bob Bryar runs that gang. We all used to be one whole gang, except Deuce, he was from another gang.” “What happened?” Bob did mention a fight him and Mikey had, I’m curious to find out how it started. Gerard sighed. “Andy, can you tell him? The coke’s starting to hit me.” Andy nodded and walked over to us. “Like Marilyn said, we all used to be a huge gang. Us, Brendan, Ronnie, Pete, Patrick, Nick, Matt, Ryan, Oli, all of us. Now at first everything went smooth, we dominated the city.” “Hey Andy.” Ashley cried, cutting Andy off. “Shut up for a minute and gimme a kiss.” he said, Andy chuckled and went over to Ashley and gave him a peck on the lips then went back over to us. “You two date?” I asked. “Yeah, we’ve been going out for...about a year now, which is how long it’s been since Bob and the rest left. Bob was a homophobe. I’m not gay, I’m bi but even that’s enough to have Bob fling shit at you. The only gay person here is Gerard. Mikey was tired of Bob talking shit about Gerard and told him off. They got into a fight, Gerard told Chris and Bob took off with some of our guys and the rest is history. I don’t know what the fuck Bob said to those guys but they fucking hate us now. Ronnie used to be like my best friend.” “I remember when our only rival was HU.” said Ray, the guy with the dark brown afro. My phone beeped, I checked it, it was a message from Brendan saying “Get your ass back here.” 

 

I put my phone in my pocket. “I gotta go guys my uh...dad needs me.” I said. “Want a ride?” asked Andy. I shook my head. “I-I’ll be fine.” “You sure, the streets are gonna be rough tonight?” “Really Andy, it’s fine. I can defend myself.” I walked out of the hideout and started walking down the street. A hand from outta nowhere cupped my mouth shut and pulled me into an alleyway. It was Brendan. “What the fuck man? Is Mikey dead yet?” he asked. “No he’s not, he wasn’t even there when I got there!” “Well it explains why you took forever.” Brendan peeked his head out of the alley, he saw six guys wearing masks walk into a store. I heard gunshots, things being broken, and screaming. “We better go, like now.” Brendan grabbed my arm and started walking, pulling me with him. “What is it?” I asked. “HU. The other rival gang.” I remember Ray mention HU, they must be both their rivals. “Are they rival with us?” I asked. Brendan nodded. “That’s the gang Deuce came from. Similar case with Bob except Deuce was the leader.” “Does Reincarnate have a problem with ‘em still?” “Nah, they don’t fuck with each other anymore. But because Deuce keeps trying to start fights with ‘em, we’re always at war with ‘em.” “Is there gonna be another gang war?” “For control of Levins St. You better be there to represent us.” I swallowed. To be honest, I prefer Reincarnate, they actually treat me like a human-being rather than a punching bag. I mean I was pretty much forced to join Retribution. The fact that the gang was started because two members weren’t straight. I’m glad I hid my sexuality, I would’ve probably got shot until dead three years ago. “Remember Frank, you either leave and die or join and live.” 

 

A few hours past and I can’t sleep, my anxiety won’t let me. I checked around the church to see if everyone was asleep. It was quiet but I can’t be sure. After checking all the rooms, I made my way to the motel. I stepped inside, Gerard was still awake of course, him and Marilyn just finished a line of cocaine. “Welcome back Frank.” Jinxx said patting me on the back, I gave a light nervous chuckle. “Billie and Mikey are back!” cried Jake. “Help us unload assholes.” Billie said as he was getting out of the truck. He had fluffy looking black hair and wore a lot of eyeliner. Ashley, Jinxx, Ray, and CC all came outside to the truck. Mikey jumped out from the passenger seat of the truck and looked at me. “Who are you?” he asked. “Oh, Mikey this is Frank, he’s our newest member.” said Ray. “Good to meet ya, over there is Billie.” Mikey points to Billie while he unloads crates off the truck. He looked up at the sound of his name and waved at me, I waved back then picked up a crate. Holy shit they were heavy. Gerard came out and helped me with it. We both smiled at each other and sat it down on the floor. “So what’s in these fucking things?” I asked. “Open ‘em up and find out, sweetheart.” said Billie handing me a crowbar. I used the curved end to pop open one of the crates. Inside were a bunch of guns. CC put his hand on my shoulder. “We’re gonna use these to claim Levins St.” he said. Chris walked up to us and sees the crates. “Great job Mikey, Billie.” he said. 

 

Gerard gave Mikey a hug. “You need to get off that junk, Gerard.” Mikey said. Gerard nodded. “Alright everyone gather around. I got some serious shit to discuss.” Chris announced. We all grouped up in front of him. “Levins St. is the biggest street in the city, if we claim it, imagine the money we could make off drug deals.” “Yeah!” cried Marilyn. “Fuck yeah!” Billie cried excitedly. “The turf war is in two days at 10:00 P.M., any modifications you wanna make to your weapons, you have until then to do so. We’re not just dealing with Retribution, HU’s trying to claim Levins also. Even though we’ve most likely made peace with HU, peace is off the table when trying to claim territory. Good luck to all of you, rest up, prepare, practice. I don’t wanna lose any of you guys. When the night begins, it’ll be our time.” We all cheered, even me. I want Reincarnate to succeed, I feel more welcome here. A couple hours past, Jake and Ray were playing poker, the light in Gerard’s room was on, I knocked on his door. “Come in.” he said, sounding stuffed up. I opened the door. “You okay?” I asked. “I just did a line so if I sounded weird, there ya go.” he said. 

 

I sat down on the bed next to him. “I think you need sleep.” I said. “No way, I can’t handle the night terrors, and with another gang war coming up…” “What if you had someone sleep with you?” Gerard looked at me. “Nobody here wants to sleep with me, they think I’ll freak out from the coke or the terrors.” “I’ll do it. I’d much rather you scream at night than see you pretty much torture yourself with cocaine.” Gerard smiled. We looked into each other’s eyes, leaned closer and our lips met. All I could hear was the sound of our heartbeats, his was racing faster because of the coke. He leaned back on the bed and I went down with him. When we pulled away, Gerard’s nose started bleeding. “I’ll get it.” I said, I took out a small cloth from my vest and wiped Gerard;s nose clean. “Thanks.” he said smiling. I moved his bangs out of the way to expose his forehead and I planted a soft kiss on it then laid down with next to him. Gerard wrapped his arms around me, I felt his warm breath on the nape of my neck, it made me tingle a little. It didn’t take long for us to fall asleep, Gerard was quiet the whole night. I sprung up to the sound of my phone ringing. Gerard didn’t budge, as much as I didn’t want to, I moved Gerard’s arms off of me and answered my phone, it was Ronnie. 

 

“What do you want Ronnie?” I answered. “Where the fuck are you?” Ronnie asked. “I’m...picking up alcohol.” “It’s 8:50 A.M.” “Since when does drinking follow a schedule?” “Fair enough. Hurry back, I want a tequila bottle.” “Alright don’t rush me.” I hung up, I heard Gerard groan. “Frank...what time is it?” he asked in a groggy tone. “Almost 9.” I said. “How’d you sleep?” “Great actually. I can’t remember the last time I had a peaceful sleep.” “You’re welcome.” We both smiled and chuckled. “I’m gonna grab some booze, I’ll see you later.” Gerard grabbed my arm as I started walking. “Gimme a kiss first.” he said. I laughed. “You sound like Ashley.” “You gonna keep talking or are you gonna kiss me?” We smiled then locked lips, this time our tongues came into play. Maybe Ronnie’s tequila can wait a little bit longer. “On second thought, I’m gonna stay a little longer. I’d rather be with you.” Gerard and I leaned down onto his bed and we started making out. I broke away to start kissing Gerard’s neck and went down to his collarbone, he let out a small moan, I slowly moved my hand down from his chest to his crotch, I could feel his erection. “Wanna get down to business?” I asked in an alluring voice. “Sure.” Gerard whispered as he takes his leather jacket and shirt off, I followed him and took my vest and shirt off. 

 

Gerard started licking around my right nipple then gave it a little nibble, it sent small shivers down my spine. I laid Gerard onto his back and unzipped his jeans and took them off along with his boxer shorts. I leaned down to Gerard’s hard cock and proceeded to put it in my mouth, his moans were making me more thirsty for him. “Frank...your mouth is hot.” he gasped. I lifted myself up and planted a kiss on his bare chest. “Wanna do the same to me?” I asked. “Lose the pants.” Gerard sweetly demanded. I unzipped my pants and dropped them onto the ground along with my boxers. Gerard started licking my scorpion tattoo on my neck, making me harder, he kept planting small kisses on my body until he got to my dick, he lowered himself onto it. Nevermind my mouth being hot, his mouth was hot. I let out semi-loud moans, I didn’t want someone hearing us. Gerard lifted himself up and crawled over to my ear. “Fuck me…” he whispered. More shivers went down my spine. Gerard got on his hands and knees, he was not joking. “C’mon Frank, I want you...I want you inside me.” he panted. I licked my fingers and put one in his hole, then another, he let out a moan. I put the third finger in and slowly slid them out, followed by another moan from Gerard. I pressed my hand to his back and entered my dick into his hole. Gerard let out a painful gasp. “A-are you okay?” I asked, almost panicking. “Y-yeah, I just love it.” he gasped. I sighed in relief and began thrusting my pelvis. 

 

Each thrust I made, Gerard moaned louder. He was so nice and tight, it was only a matter of time before I came. Gerard kept gasping my name followed by moans, I started feeling an intense heat from my stomach. “Here it comes Gerard.” I panted. “Wait, I wanna swallow it…” he panted. I slowly let myself out of Gerard, I wrapped my hand around my dick and started pumping. “Come and get it Gerard.” I gasped. Gerard planted his mouth onto the head and I released right in his mouth, he lifted himself up and gulped. I laid down onto the bed, breathing heavily. Gerard wrapped his arms around me. “ That was amazing.” he said. “I almost forgot what consensual sex felt like…” I said. “You never had consensual sex?” “No...until now.” “I’m so sorry.” “It’s fine Gerard, don’t worry.” I planted a soft kiss on his cheek and sat up to get dressed. “I’ll be back.” I said then walked out of the motel to the liquor store. I bought a 12 pack of beer and a bottle of tequila for Ronnie. I took a shortcut to the church to avoid getting mugged. “I got the booze fellas.” I said, putting the alcohol onto the table. “Sweet, thanks Frank.” said Ronnie, grabbing the tequila bottle. He got a confused look then started sniffing the air, then me. “You smell like sex.” he said. My eyes widened and my heart started racing. “Did you get jumped in an alley and gang-fucked or what?” I froze. 

 

I can’t tell Ronnie where I actually was. I just nodded. “Oh, sorry to hear that. Thanks for the booze.” Ronnie walked away with the tequila bottle. Even if that were true, a little sympathy would be nice. “You dirty fucking liar.” I heard Brendan say. “You’d be limping in pain and have a red blotch on your pants where your ass is.” “You know what? Fuck you Brendan.” Brendan flared his nostrils then pinned me to the wall. “You seem to forget one thing around here Iero, I’m a much higher rank than you could ever be. I report directly to Bob, I could tell him about your charade. Did you even kill Mikey?” “NO! No, I fucking didn’t! And I’m never gonna kill him!” I yelled. Brendan punched me in the face. “Are you protecting them?!” “Don’t you fucking pretend you were never in the same gang. Ronnie and Andy used to be best friends until Bob divided you guys up.” Brendan punched me in the chest, taking the wind outta me for a sec. “Brendan!” Bob cried as he entered the church. “Leave the kid alone, I gotta talk to him.” “Sure thing Bob.” said Brendan in a snarky tone. I followed Bob into his office. “Frank, we got a turf war tomorrow, I need you to be ready.” he said. I nodded. “You know, you still got a job to do.” “What about the...the turf war?” “Lower the rival’s count. Take out Mikey and we outnumber them.” I lowered my head and shook it. “Bob, I’m sorry...I can’t. I can’t do it.”

 

Bob looked at me and shook his head. “I knew I shoulda sent Oli or literally anybody else, Mikey would be in the ground by now.” “Well sorry I have some kind of morality.” “You’ve been at this job for three fucking nights and Mikey Way is still alive and breathing.” “Reincarnate actually treat me like a human, all you guys do is put me down or kick my ass because it’s so convenient ‘cause I wasn’t already in a gang when I was forced to join you guys. I don’t give two fucks about your little vendetta against Mikey or Reincarnate in general. You’ll see me at the turf war, but I’m not fighting for you guys. I don’t know how you manipulated the others but I ain’t like them.” I sat up, looked Bob in the eye. “See ya tomorrow, now look who’s outnumbered.” I walked out of the church and made my way to the motel. “Frank, where were you?” Andy asked. “Andy, I have to tell you the truth, all of you.” Andy folded his arms and gave a confused look. Gerard walked in from his room. “There you are baby.” he said then greeted me with a little kiss. I gave a little smile then sighed deeply. “Guys, originally I was in Retribution. Bob ordered me to kill Mikey then I got to know you guys and...I joined you guys for real in secrecy to protect you guys.” 

 

You were a spy?!” cried Jake. I nodded shamefully. “Not anymore, I finally told Bob I was done with Retribution and that I was gonna help you guys claim Levins.” “Why the fuck were you in Retribution?” asked Jinxx. “I was forced. When I was 16, I saw Brendan making a deal and he threatened to slit my throat if I didn’t join.” Gerard hugged me. “You’re in a better place now Frank.” he said. Gerard was really warm, I wrapped my arms around him and tears rushed down my face. “I’m sorry Gerard...I love you so much.” “I love you too...Don’t worry, Andy and I will go with you when you tell Chris.” I smiled and pressed my lips to Gerard’s. I went over to Andy, we looked at each other, he gave me friendly punch in the arm. “I got your back man.” We both smiled and, along with Gerard, we went to Chris’ office. I told him everything I told the guys. “In the end Frank, you chose us, you still have a place here.” he said. “Thanks Chris, I’m sorry about my original intentions.” “You’re forgiven.” “If you’re wondering, I will be at the turf war representing Reincarnate.” Chris smiled. “Happy yo have ya Frank.” 

 

The next day, the guys were loading our guns and packing knives, the gang war for Levins St. was in less than an hour. “Gerard, wanna do a line before we go?” Marilyn asked. Gerard shook his head. “ don’t need that shit anymore Marilyn. It’s all yours.” Gerard looked at me and we both smiled. Billie cocked his gun. “Let’s go shoot some motherfuckers who backstabbed us.” he said. “Let’s go boys.” said Chris. We all followed Chris to where Levins St. starts, Bob lead his guys and him and Chris faced each other. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it Chris?” Bob asked. “Someone a little pissy because someone didn’t buy your bullshit?” Chris asked. HU approached us. “Hey, less talking, more shoot.” said the guy in the baseball cap, bandana over his nose and mouth, and sunglasses. Gerard grasped my hand. “If one of us doesn’t make it, I want you to know I love you.” he said. “I love you too Gerard.” I said. And without warning, guys start shooting at each other. Deuce shot one of the HU members in the throat, the one in the golden mask. Ray shot Patrick in the knee. Andy and Ronnie were fist fighting instead of shooting, 

 

I could see tears forming in Andy’s eyes. Brendan pinned me to the wall and pointed his gun under my chin, Gerard pointed his to Brendan’s head. “You shoot, I shoot.” he said, glaring. What a horrible time to get turned on, Gerard’s glare was sexy. Brendan turned his gun to Gerard. I quickly pulled mine out and shot Brendan in the foot, then the knee. Within two hours, HU surrendered, Retribution was too injured to keep going. Levins was ours. “This street is Reincarnate territory!” cried Chris. Andy walked over to Ronnie and reached his hand out to him. “I know you better than this Ronnie.” he said. Ronnie smirked. “Andy Biersack you haven’t changed at all.” he said. He took Andy’s hand and propped himself up. “Chris, is it too late to rejoin Reincarnate?” Chris smiled. “Welcome back Ronnie.” he said. Bob stood up. “Ronnie you traitor.” “Lick my sack, bob.” Andy and Ronnie fist bumped. We all went back to the motel and popped open a few drinks to celebrate our takeover of Levins St. I was pretty tipsy. 

 

Gerard gave me a kiss on my cheek. “Thanks for saving my ass” he said. “”Thanks for saving mine.” I said. “I’m gonna have a cigarette, you in?” “Nah, I’ll wait for ya.” Gerard stepped outside. Before he could light a cigarette , Brendan and Deuce chloroform him and shove him in the trunk of a car and drove off. About an hour later, my phone rang, it was Bob. I haven’t deleted their numbers yet. “Miss me?” I asked. “Shut up smartass. I want you to hear something.” Bob said. He put the phone to Gerard’s muffled mouth, screaming my name. “That’s your lover. Want him to live? Get your ass back here.” I dropped the phone and froze. Andy touched my shoulder. “Retribution kidnapped Gerard. I-I gotta go. If I’m not back after an hour, send back up to get us.” Andy nodded. I ran to the church, I saw Gerard beaten and bloody. 

 

“Gerard!” I cried running to him. I picked his face up. “Frank?” he asked weakly. I heard a gun behind me click. “I knew you’d come back.” the voice of Bob said. “You...bastard. Why didn’t you just come after me, Gerard didn’t need this.” I said angrily. “You wouldn’t show up if we didn’t capture your lover. Disgusting.” “No, the only disgusting thing here is you made Retribution because you’re a bigot.” “Enough! Now you will rejoin Retribution.” “Like hell I will, I came for Gerard.” “Wanna play like that? Fine. Brendan you know what to do.” Brendan nodded then hit Gerard in the back with a 2x4. I flinched, he let out a yelp and he fell on his knees. Brendan put a cloth around his mouth to muffle him. Pete, Ryan, hold Frank down.” Bob demanded. Pete grabbed my left arm, Ryan grabbed my right one, I broke free and punched them in their heads. 

 

“Okay, play rough, it’ll make Gerard suffer more. Deuce, Oli!” Now Deuce has my left arm and Oli has my right one, Bob gagged me with another cloth piece. Deuce and Oli were stronger than me so I couldn’t break free. Brendan stood over Gerard and unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. I shook my head as my way to beg Brendan not to do what he’s about to do. I know exactly what was gonna happen, I’ve been there and just like then, I can’t do anything to stop it. Brendan lowered Gerard’s pants, his eyes frilled with tears as he looked at me. Brendan forcefully thrust himself inside Gerard, his scream in pain was muffled, I screamed his name but it too was muffled. Brendan kept thrusting very aggressively, Gerard was screaming and crying. “See what you’ve done Frank?” All could’ve been prevented if you just did your job.” Bob said. “Fuck you!” I cried while muffled. “What was that? “I’ll join you.”’ Bob lowered my gag. “I said “fuck you.”’ “Alright, keep being that way, you’re only making your lover suffer more.” Brendan thrusted harder with more aggression, Gerard stopped screaming and kept crying. 

 

Tears started coming down my face. “Okay, I’ll rejoin!” I yelled, still muffled. Bob took my gag off. “Good choice Frank.” Deuce and Oli let me go, Brendan pulled out and gave Gerard one more wack on the back with the 2x4. Bob took out his pistol and pointed it to Gerard’s head. “So you won’t be tempted to go back.” he said. I closed my eyes tightly as tears ran down my face. “I’m sorry Gerard...I love you.” I said between sobs. All I heard was a gunshot, I didn’t wanna open my eyes and see Gerard dead in front of me. I heard another gunshot and opened my eyes and saw Bob holding his chest and collapse and then Brendan holding his side. I turned to right and saw Andy holding his gun up. “Andy!” I cried. I’ve never been so happy to see Andy in my life. I crawled over to Gerard, he was laying on the ground. “Gerard, baby?” I rolled him onto his back, he let out a pained gasp. “Sorry…” I helped hims up and we walked over to Andy. 

 

“Thank you so much Andy.” Gerard said weakly. “Yes dude, I oughta give you a sloppy kiss right on the butt cheeks.” I joked. “No Frank, I don’t need you to do that. Just a fist bump is fine.” We both chuckled and bumped our fists together. Andy wasn’t alone, Billie came with him in a van. “How’d you get a van?” I asked. “I hotwired it.” Andy got it the driver seat, I helped Gerard get in the back and sat down with him. “I’ll take a look at you when we get back, Gerard.” said Billie. Gerard smiled and gave a thumbs up. “Gerard, I’m so sorry I put you through that, you didn’t deserve it. I ran away three years ago because I was afraid for my life, I ended up in a much scarier situation. 

 

Gerard kissed my cheek. “Frank, this is gang life, I knew this was dangerous, I easily coulda walked away from it but Chris needed me, Andy needed me, Billie needed me, Mikey needed me, they all needed me. I chose to stay loyal to Reincarnate. We’re not just a bunch of gangsters in New Jersey, we’re brothers in arms if you will, a family.” Andy and Billie smiled, I followed after, I pressed my lips to Gerard’s. “I’ll always fight by your side until I get shot or shanked.” I said. “I’ll be by all of your sides guys.” “Hey without you we probably wouldn’t have gotten Levins St.” said Billie. I smiled then leaned on Gerard’s shoulder. Billie says Gerard has a broken rib, his other injuries will heal with proper care. Two months past and he was for the most part healed up, we got the news that the remaining Retribution members dropped their flags since they couldn’t pick a new leader without starting a fight, that’s what Jinxx heard, knowing those asshole, it was most likely true.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Reincarnate is named after a Motionless in White song XD


End file.
